horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Da Silva
Rose Da Silva is a fictional character from the Silent Hill film and Silent Hill: Revelation 3D. She is portrayed by Australian actress Radha Mitchell. Biography Background Little is known of Rose's past, other than that she and her husband, Christopher Da Silva, adopted a child named Sharon from an orphanage and raised her together in their home in Ohio. Rose loves Sharon and is horrified by her continuous sleepwalking episodes. Faced with the reality of having her child institutionalized, Rose decides to take Sharon to Silent Hill, the town she talks about in her sleep. Silent Hill Rose disregards the wishes of her husband, Chris, and flees to Silent Hill with Sharon to help alleviate her sleepwalking. On the way there, she defies a police officer who tries to pull her over and engages in a high speed chase with her child in the car. She smashes through the fence closing off Silent Hill from the main road, but later crashes when the image of a mysterious child appears suddenly in the road. When Rose awakens from the crash, she finds that Sharon has gone missing and embarks on a search of the town for her. She sees what she thinks is her daughter and gives chase, only to discover that the child appears to be someone else. Rose continues her search for Sharon as she alternates between the Dark World and the Fog World; two alternate realities. She eventually is arrested by the police officer she ran from, but she flees as the officer is attacked by the Armless Man. Rose finds the town's school, where she discovers the mysterious child again. In the school, she teams up with officer Cybil Bennett and they fight against the Dark World's monsters together. After investigating the town's hotel and being confronted by a religious cult living in the Fog World, Rose enters the hospital. There, she is condemned as a witch by Christabella, the leader of the cult, for being Sharon's mother. Rose escapes and descends into the Dark World version of the hospital, where she is told the story of Alessa Gillespie, a child who was burned alive in the town thirty years before. She finds Alessa's adult body lying in a hospital bed and is confronted by Dark Alessa, the manifestation of the dark side of Alessa's soul. Dark Alessa tells Rose that Sharon is the manifestation of the remaining purity of Alessa's soul and that Christabella will find and kill her for being a part of Alessa. Rose agrees to help Alessa and Dark Alessa in their final revenge on the cultists. Rose returns to the church, where she condemns the cultists for the burning of Alessa. She incites Christabella, who stabs her with a dagger, causing Rose's blood to drip on the floor. As her blood touches the floor of the church, a portal is opened into the Dark World, through which Alessa and Dark Alessa rise to kill the cultists. Rose finds Sharon and hides her, but Dark Alessa approaches, causing a reunification of the souls, though whether Rose realizes this or not is unclear. The two return home. However, they are still trapped in the Fog World and Rose sits quietly and stares into space with a small smile on her face. Silent Hill: Revelation Rose is only seen once in Silent Hill: Revelation, when she appears in a mirror to speak to Chris soon after she disappears in Silent Hill. She tells Chris that she has found a seal that allowed her to return Sharon into the real world, but that she was forced to stay behind. She makes Chris promise to keep Sharon away from Silent Hill, and then disappears. When Heather meets Leonard Wolf, he reveals that Rose stole half of the Seal of Metatron from him. At the end of the film, Chris tells Heather and Vincent Cooper that he cannot leave Silent Hill yet, and stays in the town to search for his missing wife. Category:Female characters Category:Silent Hill characters Category:Silent Hill: Revelation characters Category:1970 births